


Radioactive

by maddiebug



Series: Imagine miraculous dragons [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 19:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: yeah so this is a songfic off of radioactive by imagine dragons. Its a bop.I just feel like its a good revenge anthem.Post apocalypse, Marinette has to save the world.Or die trying.





	Radioactive

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few months ago and never posted it, kinda forgot about it for a while until I was listening to the song.
> 
> I edited it like an hour ago and here it is. I hope you like it...  
> Someone on fanfiction reported me because apparently we can't have song lyrics in fics so uhh I moved it over to here.
> 
> ...

...

_I'm waking up to ash and dust_

Marinette sat up slowly and groaned. Everything around her was destroyed.

And not just like a few shattered windows and poles of rubble.

No it was decimated. She couldn't see any structure still standing for at least a quarter of a mile, and couldn't see any person still standing either.

In the distance, maybe four or give blocks away some houses were still standing, with damage, but her neighborhood was decimated.

The only house that seemed unharmed was the Agreste Mansion.

So much for heading home for cookies.

_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust._

Wiping the sweat off her face, she looked around, trying to figure out her options. Her leg was stuck under a heavy rock, and unless she could make some sort of lever to pry it off, she would have to use her knife.

She really wasn't fond of the idea of amputation.

_I'm breathing in the chemicals_

Marinette tried to pull her leg out, and winced.

It hurt like shit.

She took a sharp breath and pulled her knife out of her pocket. Her hands were shaking.

She wasn't just scared. She was terrified.

What if she had actually failed everyone.

She closed her eyes and prepared for the cut.

Suddenly, a familiar voice called "Cataclysm."

The weight on her leg was lifted, but her heart grew heavy.

The Chat standing in front of her was Blanc, not Noir.

He had a personal vendetta against Ladybug, and would stop at nothing to save Marinette. It was rather ironic, really.

His cataclysm, the thing that saved her was the very thing that caused all of this destruction.

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_

He took her to the one place he thought was safe. His fortress. Hawkmoth's fortress.

The home of Adrien Agreste.

This was definitely not how Marinette intended to spend her Friday night.

Instead of going on a date with Adrien, she was going to have to destroy him...

But not until after she took a nap.

She was exhausted. And no one suspected a thing.

How could quiet, timid little Marintte be the the big bold Ladybug?

All it really took was a mask and a little confidence.

But they didn't need to know that.

And the fact that they couldn't see it, would destroy them.

And Marinette used to think she loved him.

The blind fool.

_This is it, the apocalypse. Whoa._

Marinette looked out the window and saw the thing she feared most.

There was absolutely nothing.

What remained of her precious city was a pile of burning rubble.

There would be no heroes to save her this time.

Everyone was gone.

Even Chloe, buried beneath the rubble and ash

She hoped that someone else was alive, but chances were slim to none.

She couldn't call on Rena Rouge or Carapace.

No.

It was all on her.

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones._

Seeing all the destruction, Marinette knew what she had to do.

She had to wait to gain their trust.

And when they had no more reasons to doubt her.

Marinette would destroy Hawkmoth.

And she'd wipe that smug grin off of Chat, Adrien's, face.

The fool thought that he had Ladybug defeated.

_Enough to make my systems blow_

It took a lot, to not crack.

To act like she was thankful for being saved.

She pretended to be in love with Chat, as if he wasn't the man who'd ruined her life.

In the end, it would be fine.

She would ruin his.

Revenge is a dish best served cold.

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

She was Marinette, the love of Adrien's life

Ladybug who?

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

She became Hawkmoth's most trusted, and only, assistant.

Nathalie had burned with the rest of Paris.

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_   
_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

But the Agrestes had no idea what she was capable of.

Ladybug was presumed dead.

It had been quite a while since the incident, and Marinette had made sure to lull them into a false sense of security.

She was rather close to them.

Keep your friends close.

But your enemies closer.

_I raise my flags, don my clothes._ _It's a revolution, I suppose._ _We'll paint it red to fit right in whoa._

Marinette hadn't worn the Ladybug suit in weeks.

It was freeing

The skintight spandex had never felt m more comfortable.

And she had never felt more ready to kick hawkmoth's ass.

Not only did he turn her own partner against her, but he traumatized his own son.

They were going to have words

But not until she stole his miraculous and restored everything.

Back to how it was before. "Spots on"

_All systems go, the sun hasn't died_

Chat Blanc stared in disbelief. "Youre supposed to be dead?"

She punched him. "Guess again, Chaton." She spit out the last word, their nickname. A reminder of what could've been.

_Deep in my bones, straight from inside_

She fought like she had never fought before.

They were an even match, her and Chat.

Neither one could seem to get the upper hand.

But she had to win.

Ladybug didn't like to cheat, but she couldn't play fair.

_I'm waking up I feel it in my bones. Enough to make my systems blow_

"Listen," she growled, "Adrien-"

Well that threw him off guard. He froze at his name.

"I'm not Adrien anymore. I'm Chat Blanc."

"- I promise, if you let me do this, Marinette will be safe."

"That's a lie." He growled. "Just like everything else you ever told me. Partner."

"I don't want to do this."

"And you think I do?"

"We are just children. We shouldn't have to fight ancient battles."

_welcome to the new age._

"And yet, here we are." He shook his head. "I'm disappointed, LB. I gave you a chance to get away. You could've escaped and never returned. I knew you didn't die, you're stronger than that. You always have been."

_to the new age_

"So why didn't you come looking for me?"

"I had to save other people. Person. I could only save one."

_welcome to the new age_

"It's funny." She smirked ."the one person you saved, is going to destroy you."

"Marinette you sneaky bitc-" He turned around. "She's not here."

"I am. Shes right here."

"No. It can't be." He stopped fighting.

_To the new age._

"It always has been."

"But it can't be."

Ladybug broke his tail and released the Akuma, purifying it quickly. "You should sit down buddy. It's a lot to process. "

"I'm so sorry." Adrien, detransformed, wouldn't meet her eyes. He was ashamed of what he had become.

_Whoa oh oh oh im radioactive, radioactive._

Even if it wasn't really his fault.

"I know. It wasn't you. Not really. You were under his control."

"My father is a horrible man. But I can't fight him. I can't destroy what little family I have left."

"I can be your new family."

"I just can't fight him. But I'm behind you all the way. Good luck."

"I already am good luck." She softened. "I'm gonna miss you... if this goes the way I think it will, we will never get any of this. You wont remember anything. But I will find you again."

"I'm connected to you LB. I love you. Ill never forget you. I will find you and we will do this relationship right."

_Im radioactive, radioactive_

"I sure hope so." She have him a hug. "I've got to go save the world. See you on the other side."

"See you buggaboo."

...

**Author's Note:**

> and: thank you so much for reading. Please leave a review, kudos or whatever.  
> I was also maybe going to write a sequel based off of believer by imagine dragons. Let me know what you think.


End file.
